


Room 10xx（英訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another day at work for the Major</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 10xx（英訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10××号室](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43018) by 北沢. 



After shutting and locking the door the Major looked around the room, throwing away his briefcase onto the bed as he walked, he first inspected the bathroom and inside the closet. Next he went towards the window and shut the curtain quickly after having taken a look outside.  
He went into the bathroom and shut the door quietly from the inside. But shortly afterwards he came out saying ‘Wait, perhaps that’s…’ He went straight to his briefcase, pulled out his laptop and opened it on the desk.  
After pressing the start button, he pulled out a mobile phone, a wallet, and a notebook from his suit pocket and he laid them out one by one in parallel next to the laptop. He left the desk and again walked towards the closet, opened the door, took off his jacket and hanged it on a clothes hanger.  
He then went to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water, poured the contents into a glass, and drank half of it. He then poured more water, and with the glass in hand he went back to the front of the computer. He put the water on the desk and sat on the chair. He was typing on the keyboard at a steady rate for a while but then he paused and said out loud ‘Humph, it was as I suspected’, then grabbed the phone and pressed the button.  
He called for Agent A.  
‘You know the USB I left with you yesterday, have you sent it to Bonn? …No, that is fine. Please bring it to my room now.’ Having given his instructions, he answered to his reply with a ‘thank you’ and hung up the phone.  
In less than one minute, there was a knock on the door and the Major stood up, checked the outside with a scope, and only then opened the door and let Agent A inside. Receiving the USB and inserting it into the laptop, he ordered: ‘Take a look at this’.  
Agent A approached his face closer to the monitor and said ‘Ah, this is…’  
‘Presumably so.’  
‘I see.’  
‘We’ll investigate in the field along this line from tomorrow onwards’  
‘Yes Major, but…maybe we should not talk about that here now…’  
‘I know, read the screen.’ The sound of steady typing filled the room again.  
Agent A asked: ‘Is it from that source?’ and then the Major’s typing answered that again.  
‘Yes sir. I will send some Alphabets on this case.’  
‘Keep everyone well-informed’  
‘Yes sir.’ Always quick on the uptake, the subordinate nodded and then quickly headed for the door.  
The Major said to Agent A who was leaving the room:  
‘…I hope it goes without saying’  
‘Yes of-course, sir, I will keep it quiet.’  
‘Sorry, I will sort it out soon.’  
‘Don’t worry sir. Excuse me.’  
After putting the safety chain on the door, the Major went back to the desk. He was facing the computer for a while, but then said ‘Good’ and shut the display. He then stood up and walked towards the sofa, plonked himself, sat back and looked up at the ceiling. He put a finger at the knot of his tie and pulled it aside to loosen it, and opened the top button of his shirt. Saying ‘This is it for today’, he then reached out his hand towards me – to pull me towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-65.html


End file.
